SPELLAN
|} Teodor "SPELLAN" Nikolov jest bułgarskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie znajduje się na ławce rezerwowej drużyny Windigo Gaming. Drużyny *2015-??-?? – 2016-09-28 - 35px|Bułgaria WinFiction *2016-09-28 – 2017-08-28 - 35px|Bułgaria Outlaws *2017-08-28 – 2017-09-13 - 35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws *2017-09-19 – 2017-10-31 - 35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws *2017-10-31 – 2018-06-18 - 35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming *2018-06-18 – nadal - 35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming (nieaktywny) Historia 2015 *W 2015 roku SPELLAN dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę WinFiction. 2016 *'28 września 2016' - Skład drużyny WinFiction został przejęty przez organizację Outlaws. 2017 *'28 sierpnia 2017' - Skład drużyny Outlaws rozstał się z organizacją! *'13 września 2017' - SPELLAN opuścił drużynę ex-Outlaws. *'19 września 2017' - SPELLAN powrócił do drużyny ex-Outlaws. *'31 października 2017' - Skład drużyny ex-Outlaws został przejęty przez organizację Windigo Gaming. 2018 *'18 czerwca 2018' - SPELLAN został przeniesiony na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Windigo Gaming. Osiągnięcia '35px|Bułgaria WinFiction' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Bulgarian National Championship 2015 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2015) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Bulgarian National Championship 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 2 - Pierwsze bułgarskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 169 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria BPro Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 29 lutego (2016) '35px|Bułgaria CSMines.com' *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Beat the Heat CS:GO EU Tournament (2016) '35px|Bułgaria WinFiction' *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Bułgarskie kwalifikacje - Pierwsze kwalifikacje online (2016) *Drugie miejsce Game Evolution Bulgaria 2016 (2016) '35px|Bułgaria Outlaws' *Pierwsze miejsce Sporting CP eSports CS:GO Grand Tournament - Październikowe kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 4 - Główne kwalifikacje (2016) *Czwarte miejsce VitalBet Balkan Pro League - Round Robin (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 4 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce VitalBet Balkan Pro League - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce AdriaMasters - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 5 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce HLTV Xmas Cup 2016 (2016) '35px|Bułgaria Hi, we are here!' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 232 (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Outlaws' *1/2 miejsce Hellcase Cup 2 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Assembly Winter 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 11 - Europejska główna dywizja (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Let's Play Spring 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DolphinCS.org Shoot Em'Up 2 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Hellcase Cup 3 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/6 miejsce Legend Series 1 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 - Finały krajowe Bułgarii (2017) *1/2 miejsce Hellcase Cup 4 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce GeForce Cup 2017 - Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Hellcase Cup 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 12 - Europejska główna dywizja (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 - Bułgarska dzika karta (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DolphinCS.org Shoot Em'Up 3 (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Bojestvata' *Pierwsze miejsce G:loot Cup Summer 2017 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Bułgaria TTFU' *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 10 (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Outlaws' *Pierwsze miejsce Legend Series 3 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws' *1/2 miejsce MakeMy.bet Cup 1: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/5 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DaddySkins Cup 2 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Esport Balkan League Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming' *5/6 miejsce Legend Series 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup - Bałkańskie kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Główna dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esport Balkan League Season 1 - Finały (2017) *Drugie miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CSGO.NET Cup 1 (2017) '35px|Bułgaria WinFiction' *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Holiday Cup - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming' *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Otwarte kwalifikacje Europy Południowo-Wschodniej (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Play2Live Cryptomasters - Kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce CSGOFAST.COM Cup 3 (2018) *3/4 miejsce CSGO.NET Cup 2 (2018) '35px|Bułgaria Without Warning' *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 7 (2018) '35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming' *1/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018: Kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018 (2018) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce ForceDrop.net Cup 1 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Global Challenge (2018) *1/2 miejsce ZOTAC Cup Master 2018 - Europa: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 2 (2018) *3/4 miejsce GG League 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Balkan League: Season 2 (2018) *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2018 (2018) '35px|Bułgaria YamatO' *Drugie miejsce OMEN by HP ComicCon Bulgaria 2018 (2018) '35px|Bułgaria Pride Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 23 (2018) '35px|UE Tempo Storm' *Trzecie miejsce GG.BET Shuffle: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 1-8 listopada 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 8-15 listopada 2018 (2018) *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 15-22 listopada 2018 (2018) *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 22-29 listopada 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 2-3 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 4-5 grudnia 2018 (2018) *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 29 listopada-6 grudnia 2018 (2018) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 7-8 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 23-24 grudnia 2018 (2018) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 26-27 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 28-29 grudnia 2018 (2018) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 29-30 grudnia 2018 (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN with 4 AK kills on Cobblestone *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN with 2 TEC9 kills on Cobblestone *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN - 1vs4 clutch *SPELLAN with 1vs2 clutch kills on Nuke *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN with 2 Famas kills on Nuke *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN - 1vs2 clutch *Outlaws SPELLAN - 3 quick AK kills on the Outside defense *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN - ACE *SPELLAN ACE with 1vs2 clutch vs Imperial *SPELLAN vs. MK - Esports Balkan League Season 1 Finals Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Bułgarscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze, którzy są nadal na kontrakcie z organizacją, lecz już nie grają dla niej